I Promise You
by severus-is-my-baby
Summary: Complete! Hermione goes back in time to when the Mauraders are in school. Can she adjust to her new life while Dumbledore tries to figure out how to send her home? And what happens if she falls in love with a certain Slytherin? Will she want to go home?
1. Forget the Life You Knew Before

A/N: I hope you all like this story as much as you liked Boundaries. btw you should check out Boundaries 2: Together Again ;) I got inspired for this story by a ring i found in my jewelry box. Its silver with a little pink heart in the middle. I know i know a ring right? Well you will find out what the ring has to do with the story, but not until the end of the story. Ok please enjoy and review. Oh P.S. i'm not sure how often i can update b/c i am working on this, Ensnaring Minds and Boundaries 2 all at the same time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. JK is a goddess and i am not worthy of owning her amazing creations. But i do however occasionally borrow them to play with. ;)

Ok now i will shut up so you can read.

I Promise You

Chapter 1: Forget the Life You Knew Before

Hermione Granger was running down the hallway weaving in and out of the students also making their way through the same hallway. She needed to find a secluded spot so she could use her time-turner to go back to her class that she missed. She didn't exactly need to run but she just wanted to find a spot fast. Finally she found an empty class room. She pulled her time-turner out of her pocket and began to spin it. When she was on her last spin it fell out of her hand. Luckily she had grabbed the chain that held it but it was still spinning. _Oh no! _Hermione felt the familiar feeling of flying again and everything dissolved. A few seconds later everything was coming into focus. Hermione looked confused.

"But this…this is where I started," she said aloud. "I was sure that when it spun a few extra times that..." but she was cut off. She heard someone whispering outside. She heard footsteps coming towards the very classroom she herself was in .She looked around and hid in the first closet she found. _Why am I hiding? I was just standing here. I wasn't doing anything wrong._

She saw four people come in the room and shut the door behind them. They were all boys that looked about the same age as her. Two of the boys had messy black hair similar to Harry's. In fact one of them had the _same _hair as Harry. These two looked muscular and Hermione guessed they were Quidditch players. Another boy had brown hair and Hermione could have sworn she saw a Prefect's badge on his robe. The last boy was small with brown messy hair. He was short and plump while the others were tall and lean. Hermione tried to move so she could hear better but lost her footing and fell out of the closet. The four boys crowded around her and she looked up at them while lying on the floor.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"Hey Prongs, she just called you Harry," said one of the boys with the black hair.

"Shut up Padfoot, and help me get her up," said the one called Prongs. Padfoot and Prongs helped Hermione up and she brushed herself off.

"I'm Remus, what's your name?" said the boy with the Prefect badge on.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Sirius," said the one called Padfoot. "This here's James," said Sirius pointing to the one called Prongs. "And this is Peter," he said pointing to the short one. _Sirius, James, Remus, Peter? I must have gone back in time, more than I had planned to. _

"So why haven't we seen you around here before?"

"I uh just transferred here."

"Well it seems you're already in Gryffindor with us," Remus said motioning to the Gryffindor lion on her robes. She looked down.

"Oh yes. Um I'm sorry to go like this but I really must go see Professor Dumbledore." She made her way through them and headed to Dumbledore's office. _Damn I don't know the password. _

"Can I help you dear?" Hermione spun around to find a much younger Dumbledore standing in front of her.

"Professor Dumbledore, I am so glad to see you."

"Do I know you my dear?" _What? Of course I don't exist yet._

"Um no, can I talk to you in private please?" Dumbledore led her up to his office which looked strangely the same as it had.

"Please sit down." He motioned to a chair in front of his desk as he took a seat. "Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about Miss…uh?"

"Granger. Hermione Granger. Professor I…well…" _Just say it already. _"I'm from the future. You see I was using the time-turner that you had given me in my third year here at Hogwarts but I dropped it and ended up here." She searched her pockets for the time-turner but couldn't find it. _Damn I must have left it in that class room. _Dumbledore seemed to be thinking about something.

"Very well then. I am not sure how to send you back to the future just yet so for now you must stay here. I see that you are in Gryffindor so sorting is already taken care of. I will place you in a room with the Gryffindor Prefect just in case you have any questions. Her name is Lily Evans. I take it you know where the tower is then?" Hermione nodded.

"Very good, then I will have a schedule made up for you by breakfast tomorrow. I assure you Miss Granger, I will find a way to return you to the future. For now you must pretend that nothing is wrong. Do you have any questions?"

"Well yes one, what year is it?"

"1977." She had gone back in time twenty years. Hermione nodded and left Dumbledore's office. She walked the long corridors not watching where she was going and as she rounded a corner collided hard with someone. She grabbed onto his arms to stop herself from falling. She looked up at his face.

"Professor Snape?" It was Severus Snape only twenty years younger. He couldn't be more than seventeen. He had the same long black hair and the same black penetrating eyes.

"Why did you call me Professor?" he said in his snarky voice.

"Oh sorry, I was confused."

"Well would you be so kind as to let me go? I am in quite a hurry." Hermione just realized that she was still holding his arms.

"Oh sorry." She let go and he kept walking. This was going to be weird. Harry's parents were alive, Sirius, Lupin and Snape were young, and Peter Pettigrew was alive. Hermione had had to hold back her want to strangle him when she had met him. In four years he would be the reason Harry's parents would die. She got to the portrait of the fat lady when she realized she didn't know the password to the common room.

"Hey…Hermione!" Hermione spun around to see Sirius running at her. He stopped just in front of the portrait and took a deep breath.

"Dumbledore…told me…to tell you…the password," he said in between breaths. "Its pumpkin juice." With that the portrait swung open and Sirius led Hermione into the common room. It was just as it had been or would be rather for Hermione. Gold and red was everywhere. There was an enormous picture of Godric Gryffindor above the fire place.

"Oh you left this in the room we found you in." Sirius handed her her time-turner.

"Oh no it's broken."

"Sorry I found it like that. I hope it wasn't too special.

"No that's ok." Sirius looked around for someone and then he found her.

"Yo Lily, come here a sec." A red haired girl looked up from a table by the fire and walked over to them. Hermione noticed that everyone was right, Harry _did _have his mother's eyes.

"What now Sirius?"

"This is Hermione Granger, she's new." Lily smiled and shook Hermione's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Hermione."

"Nice to meet you too Lily. Professor Dumbledore told me that I would be rooming with you."

"Really? Well then come with me and I'll show you to our room." Hermione followed Lily up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

"This here's my bed, and that one over there will be your bed." Hermione nodded and went over and sat on her bed. She looked out the window, wishing she had her friends with her. Lily who sensed something was wrong went over and sat next to Hermione.

"Are you all right Hermione?"

"Yeah, I just miss my friends, that's all."

"I know how hard it can be coming to a new school. When I came here I didn't know anything about this world at all. You see I'm a muggle born." Hermione smiled. She had forgotten that Lily came from a muggle family.

"I understand what you mean. I'm a muggle born as well. And I don't think it will be so hard once I get used to it here. You actually remind me a lot of my friend Ginny." It was true Lily and Ginny did look a lot alike.

"Well then maybe we'll become good friends too." Lily smiled and Hermione smiled back.

"Come on, let's go get dinner," Lily suggested. Hermione took one last look outside and said, "Ok." She stood up and headed out the door with Lily.

"_Hello _ladies." Lily blushed but tried to hide it.

"That's James Potter," Lily whispered. "He and Sirius Black, that one over there, are troublemakers. But they never mean any harm by it."

"Yeah I met them earlier." Lily and Hermione stepped into the Great Hall.

"Evans," said a boy with long white-blond hair. _Lucius…_

"Malfoy." Lily said in a disgusted tone.

"Well, well, well, who's your friend? I haven't seen her around here before." Standing next to Malfoy was Severus Snape.

"That's because she's new so you obviously wouldn't have seen her around."

"Watch your tone with me mudblood."

"I think you should watch your tone with me seeing as I am a Prefect, unlike you." Lily smirked and continued into the Great Hall. Hermione hadn't been paying attention to Lily and Malfoy, she had been looking at Severus who was looking her in the eyes.

"Come on Hermione." Hermione finally looked away from Severus's eyes and followed Lily. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited for dinner to start. Dumbledore stood up and silenced the room.

"Before dinner, I have an announcement to make. I would like you all to welcome Miss Hermione Granger, who has just transferred here to Hogwarts. She has been sorted into Gryffindor. That is all." There had been a round of applause from the Gryffindor table but Hermione was watching Severus who was scowling at Dumbledore.

After dinner Hermione and Lily headed up to the common room. Hermione sat down in a comfy chair next to the fire. Lily sat down across from her. James came and sat next to Lily. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. She giggled but pushed him off when she saw Hermione looking. James got up and walked up to his dorm. A few minutes later Lily got up and Hermione watched her walk up to the boys' dorm. Hermione laughed. She would need to speak to Lily about this later. Hermione went up to her room and layed down on her bed. She sighed wishing that Ginny, Harry and Ron were with her. She then sighed again and made up her mind to stop thinking about her old life and make the most of this one while she was here. Then she fell asleep.

A/N: soo how was it? this is my first time travel fic so dont be too harsh.


	2. What's With All the Blushing?

A/N: I am glad that you all like this story and thanks to my reviewers. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 2: What's With All the Blushing?

The next morning Hermione woke up and almost couldn't remember where she was. She sat up and looked around the room.

"Did you sleep well?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Hermione suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Lily…"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of James?" Lily blushed and tried to hide a smile.

"Oh he's all right." Hermione smirked.

"I think he likes you." Lily got even redder.

"What makes you say that? You've only known him one day."

"_And _you know what else I think?"

"What?"

"I think you like him too." Lily turned almost as red as her hair. "You do don't you?"

"Maybe."

"I knew it, so why don't you just ask him out?"

"I don't know. What if he _doesn't _like me?"

"You'll never know unless you try."

"Oh all right. I can't believe I've only known you one day and you're already influencing me." Hermione smiled.

"That's what I do." Hermione got up and jumped into the shower. When she got out she wrapped her towel around her and headed to her wardrobe. She realized that she didn't have any clothes so she conjured up some. She slipped on a pair of tight fitting jeans that hugged her curves. She put on a stretchy plain black t-shirt. Then she headed down to the Gryffindor common room with Lily.

"There he is, go ask him." Lily nodded and headed over to James. Hermione smiled, walked out the portrait hole and headed to breakfast. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. She looked up and saw a pair of black eyes staring at her from across the hall. As soon as she looked up at him he turned away. She looked back down at her plate and continued to eat. All of a sudden Lily was sitting next to her in a very excited mood.

"He said yes." Lily looked ecstatic.

"Really?" Hermione looked up at James who was taking a seat next to Sirius. James looked at Lily and winked.

"Yeah. Thanks Hermione. I never could have done that if it weren't for you."

"It was all you're doing. All I did was tell you he liked you."

"Well thanks anyways." Hermione looked back over at the Slytherin table. He was talking to Malfoy. She didn't know why but she felt a connection to him. She just sighed and started talking to Lily again. Professor McGonagall brought Hermione her schedule which was coincidently the same as Lily's.

Her first class of the day was Potions. She took a seat next to Lily and helped her gather the ingredients for the potion. Severus who was sitting across the room looked as if he was the only one in the room. He was so into his potion that he didn't even notice when the class had ended. When the professor told him that the class had ended Hermione sure that she had seen disappointment on his face. She got up and headed outside for her free period. She found a nice spot by the lake that was shady but not too cold. She sat down and pulled out her notes from the future. She looked them over just to be sure she hadn't forgotten anything because of her accident.

All of a sudden she heard yelling and laughing and looked up to see Sirius laughing hysterically. Severus however was the one who was yelling. It looked as though Sirius had done a spell on Severus's books because they were flying all over.

"Sirius!"

"Oh hey Hermione."

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Just teaching Snivellus here a lesson." He turned to Severus, "You should learn to act normal Sevy-poo."

"Sirius Black, give him his books back this instant."

"Ok. Ok. Whatever you say mother." Almost instantly Severus's books fell to the ground but his papers scattered everywhere. Sirius just laughed and walked away. Hermione kneeled to the ground to help pick up the papers. She reached out to grab a paper that was right in front of her but he also reached for it at the same time. His hand landed on hers and she could feel the heat from his body. She blushed and he pulled his hand away. She handed him his paper and looked into his eyes which looked sad. She felt bad for him. She had known that he was picked on in school but this was just wrong. No wonder he was the miserable teacher he was.

"Is anything ruined?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do and Sirius had no right to do that."

"No nothing is ruined. Now you can go have a good laugh with your friends. Just leave me alone." He picked up the last paper and walked away.

"I'm not going to laugh…" He had gone, "at you," she finished even though he couldn't hear her. She stood up and noticed that he had left a book over by where he had been studying. She picked it up and read the cover. _Advanced Potions and Their Uses_. She smiled. She tucked it under her arm and went to get her own books.

She headed back to her room and sat on her bed. Why had she blushed when their hands had touched? And why had she stuck up for him? _Because Sirius was being a jerk that's why,_ said a little voice in her head. _Is that all? _asked another voice in her head.

She took out the book that he had left and ran her hand down the cover. She opened up to a page and saw that he had taken many notes in the margins. He was obviously very fond of it. It even looked as though he was making up his own potions. She smiled and put the book back down. She decided she would give it back to him in lunch. Suddenly Lily came into the room.

"Hey Lil, it is ok if I call you Lil right?"

"Hey, yeah it's fine. What are you doing cooped up in here?"

"Oh I was just reading. I do that a lot."

"Oh ok. So I heard you got mad at Sirius today."

"Oh that. Well he was being a jerk. Severus hadn't done anything to him."

"It's ok Hermione, believe me if I had been there I would have done the same thing. Sirius can be like that sometimes. I'm just glad James has gotten over it, but Sirius just likes to think he's better than Severus."

"Speaking of James…how are things going with him?" Lily blushed.

"Oh they're great. We're actually going have our date _tonight_."

"Lily that's wicked."

"Yeah all thanks to you again. Speaking of dates, have you seen anyone you like yet?" Now it was Hermione's turn to blush, though she didn't know why. When Lily said that, only one name came to mind. _I can't like him. He will be my Professor._

"Maybe. I mean there's this guy I _might _like but I know things would never work out considering where I am from. I mean it just wouldn't work."

"Oh who is it?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Oh come. I promise I won't laugh."

"Promise you won't think I'm weird or a freak?"

"I promise, who is it?" Hermione looked away and mumbled something.

"What?"

"Well I think I _might _like Severus," Hermione said quietly.

"You _think _you like him or you _do _like him?"

"I don't know."

"Well why don't you ask him out?"

"That sounds familiar," Hermione said with a laugh. "But I don't know. It's just complicated. I mean what if I started a relationship with him and then I had to leave. I don't want to do that."

"Why would you have to leave?" Lily asked confused. _Oh yeah, she doesn't know where I'm from. _

"Ok I have something else to tell you. But you _must _promise that you won't tell anyone. Not even James." Lily could tell Hermione was serious.

"I promise Hermione, what is it?"

"Well I'm not really from where you think I'm from."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm really from here. I've never gone to another school other than Hogwarts."

"How is that possible? I've never seen you before."

"That's because…I'm from the future."

"Really? What's it like?" Hermione wanted to tell Lily everything. She wanted to warn her about Voldemort, but she knew she couldn't. Lily would panic and Hermione just couldn't do that. Should she mention Harry?

"Well let's just say it's different. I can't really tell you much more. But I can tell you that you are going to be a great woman when you grow up. You're going to do great things." Hermione had to fight back a tear knowing that in just four short years Lily would be murdered trying to save Harry. Lily smiled.

"So what does this have to do with Severus?"

"Well it wouldn't work because in about fourteen years he will be my teacher, here at Hogwarts."

"Oh." Lily sounded surprised.

A/N: Poor Lily :( doesn't know what's going to happen to her and Hermione does. :(


	3. The Library

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. My brain has kind of been drained of everything because I had a HUGE exam that I was preparing for. But now it's done and I'm on Spring Break so I have time to write now. Ok carry on

Chapter 3: The Library

"See how it wouldn't work?"

"Well…" Lily thought for a moment. "Ok I got nothing. Oh but what if you stayed here and never went back to the future?"

"I don't know, and he's not exactly the nicest man in the world. But I mean he can't always be git like that can he?"

"I wouldn't know. Maybe not once you get to know him."

"And you don't think I'm a freak?"

"No you're not a freak."

"Good because if anyone from the future heard this conversation I would probably be hexed to eternity. Either that or they would laugh their asses off and disown me. Especially Harry and Ron." Uh-oh she brought up Harry. What was she supposed to say now?

"Are they your friends? Harry and Ron? Harry…I like that name."

"Uh yeah they were my best friends. Along with Ron's sister Ginny."

"I bet you miss them."

"Yeah I do but I know that I might never see them again, so it's best not to dwell on the past…or in my case the future." They both laughed.

"Hey we should be getting to class." Hermione looked up at the clock and nodded. They stood up and grabbed their things. Hermione saw the book fall when she grabbed her bag.

"Hey what's this?" Lily asked picking up the book.

"Oh that's Severus's. He left it outside and I was going to give it back to him."

"Uh huh!" Lily smiled.

"What? I am going to give it back. And _no _I didn't steal it if that's what you're thinking."

"Whatever you say Hermione." Lily handed her the book and walked out grinning.

"I didn't," Hermione said following Lily. Hermione looked around for him in the hallway but didn't see him. She was just about to enter her class when she saw him heading the other way.

"Severus!" She ran off to stop him and he turned around.

"What do you want? Come to torture me alone this time?" He scowled at her. Hermione was hurt by his words.

"No, I wanted to give this back to you. You left it outside." She shoved the book in his arms, angry that he was treating her like this.

"I thought you might want it back. Pardon me for doing you a favor." His scowl slightly faded.

"Uh thanks. I just thought that since you hang out with James and Sirius that you were like them." He sounded almost as if he were trying to apologize.

"Well you thought wrong." She turned and stormed off to her class leaving him looking stunned. She made it to her class just seconds before the bell.

"Cutting it a little close aren't you?" Lily whispered to her.

"I had something to take care of," Hermione whispered back. She pulled out her notebook and quill and began to take notes. Later that night Lily was throwing clothes all around the room trying to find something to wear. Hermione was sitting on her bed looking out the window.

"Hermione what do you think of this?" Lily held up a pink tank top that had sequins along the collar and a pair of jeans.

"Well I like the shirt but I'm not so sure about the pants." Hermione stood up and walked over to what was left in Lily's closet. She pulled out a black mini skirt and handed it to Lily.

"Here, this is perfect. James won't know what hit him. Oh here wear these too." Hermione turned back around and emerged with a pair of heels. Lily's eyes grew wide.

"Ok but if I fall and break my neck it's your fault."

"I can deal with that. Now hurry up of James will think you stood him up." Lily smiled and left the room. Hermione followed shortly and caught Lily and James leaving the common room hand in hand. Hermione took a seat next to the fire.

"Well this is boring," she said after a few minutes of staring at the fire. She got up, grabbed a book and headed to the library. She took a seat at her usual table. After about ten minutes she saw someone enter the library. It was Severus. He took a seat at a table about three away from hers.

She watched him pull out his book and read. He actually reminded her of herself. She watched how he let his hair fall into his face as he read. He didn't seem to notice anything around him while he was reading. His face wasn't covered with his usual frown and occasionally Hermione could have sworn she saw him smile. He looked so relaxed and at home in the library. In fact he looked as she always felt when she herself was reading in the library. She wanted to go over and run her fingers through his hair, which didn't seem so greasy any more. It was weird enough seeing her professor as a seventeen year old, but now she even found him attractive.

_I must be going insane, _she thought. _That's Professor Snape. No matter what age he is now he will still be my professor if I ever get back. _Almost as if he heard her thoughts, he looked up at her. His deep black eyes looked into her hazel ones, and she felt herself blushing. She turned back to her book and tried to focus. She saw out of the corner of her eye as he stood up and walked over to her table.

"What are you doing here?" he asked smirking.

"I'm reading, unless that's a problem for you of course," she said sarcastically. If he wanted to be rude to her, she could be just as rude back.

"Well I've just never seen anyone else in here just reading."

"Well you might as well get used to it. I do this a lot."

"Fine but just so you know, you're sitting at _my _table." Hermione smirked.

"Be my guest," she said gesturing to a chair in front of him.

"What? Sit here _with _you?"

"Why not? I don't bite." She turned back to her book. He would never give up so he reluctantly took a seat.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth. She smiled and continued to read. Every so often she would look up at him. Finally she decided she should get back to her room and put her book on the table. She stretched her arms and legs out, but pulled them back as she accidentally touched his leg with her own. She grabbed her book and stood up but he grabbed her wrist while still reading. Then he slowly looked up into her eyes full of shock. He stood up next to her and lowered his face to her ear. Hermione sighed.

"You shouldn't punish yourself for things you can't control," he whispered. "Stop denying your heart what it wants." He lightly kissed her neck and walked away.

"Damn he's good," Hermione said aloud breathing heavily. "What am I saying? It's Snape, for crying out loud." She picked up her things and went back to her room. Lily and James still weren't back even thought it was past curfew. If James was anything like Harry, he didn't care about the curfew. In fact, if Hermione remembered correctly, James should have the same invisibility cloak that Harry had.

_Who knows what they're doing with that. _Hermione sat on her bed and looked out the window. She realized she had been doing that a lot lately.

_Stop denying your heart what it wants. _His last words kept replaying in her head. Did he know how she had been feeling about him? She was so confused. Then she remembered what she had told herself on her first night here. She was going to make the most of this life. She knew what she had to do.

The next morning Hermione woke up and noticed that Lily's bed was still empty. She stood up and got dressed. She headed down to the common room which was almost empty. She saw Sirius, Remus and Peter sitting by the fire.

"Hey guys where's L…" she looked up to find Lily coming down the stairs from the boys dorm. Hermione grinned as Lily stopped dead in her tracks.

"Uh hello Hermione. Beautiful morning isn't it?"

"Yes I suppose it is. So shall _I _bring it up or are you just going to tell me why you were in James's dorm all night?" Hermione said grinning. Lily blushed.

"All right I'll tell you but not here," she said motioning to Sirius and Remus who were trying to listen to their conversation without being noticed. Lily pulled Hermione up to their dorm.

"Ok spill."

"Ok, ok, well last night after our date we just went up there to talk. He kissed me and then we…you know."

"Lily that's great. But please tell me that you guys were _alone_."

"Yes, Sirius, Remus, and Peter stayed downstairs."

"That's good. So was he…nice?"

"Yes, yes, he was very nice."

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. So how was your night?" Hermione thought about her night in the library and smiled.

"Oh it was ok. I went to the library. Severus showed up and we got into a little argument. Then… I left. That's all that happened."

"I'm sorry that you guys fought. Maybe you can work it out."

"Yeah I think so to. Don't worry I'll be fine," Hermione said trying to hide a smile. She didn't know why she hadn't told Lily but she just wasn't sure what she should say about it. After all it's not like she had asked Severus to do that. But she hadn't stopped him. Hermione waited for Lily to freshen up and they headed to breakfast. Hermione grabbed some toast and Pumpkin Juice.

She looked over to the Slytherin table just as Severus had looked at her. He winked at her and returned to his food. Hermione suddenly felt giddy. All he had done was looked at her. She definitely wasn't herself. Then again she didn't have to be herself. No one here knew her. She could be whatever or whoever she wanted to be.

A/N: Well what did you think? What do you think she will do?


	4. Snog Fest!

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers. I love your opinions and your reviews always make me smile.

Special shout out to SlytherinVampire. I know it's hard to choose. They're both so damn sexy but luckily you don't have to choose. You can have them both ;) Now that's my kind of heaven. lol

Ok everyone carry on

Chapter 4: Snog Fest

Hermione left breakfast with the rest of the school and looked around the hall. She then spotted him. She walked over to him.

"Severus can I talk to you?" He turned around and nodded. They went to an empty classroom and she shut the door.

"What?" _Could he be any more blunt?_

"Well I wanted to talk to you about what you said yesterday."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well it's just that yesterday afternoon you hated me and then you, you kissed me." He walked closer to her.

"I never hated you Hermione. I just misjudged you. We're very similar, haven't you noticed? It's a wonder how I am in Slytherin and you in Gryffindor." He stepped so he was only inches away from her and pushed her against the wall. She could feel his breath as she looked up into his eyes.

_This is not right, this is not right. I should not be doing this. Oh what the hell. _She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. He leaned against her and deepened the kiss. She slid her hands through his hair and moaned. It wasn't greasy but silky smooth. She pulled his head closer to hers and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He slid his hands down her back and grabbed her ass.

"Severus…" He ignored her. "Severus…Severus stop." She pushed him off of her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong but I just want to make sure that I'm not just some random hook up." Severus smiled.

"Hermione, you obviously don't know me very well. _I _don't have 'random hook ups'. You're actually the first girl I've…" he trailed off. She brushed his hair behind his ear.

"The first girl you've what?"

"Well I've never really had a girlfriend before." He looked down embarrassed. Hermione smiled.

"Well there's a first time for everything. But if you've never had a girlfriend, where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?" She reached up to her lips which were slightly swollen from his kiss.

"No idea." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. _I can't believe I'm making out with Professor Snape._ _Damn he's a good kisser. _

"Ok," Severus said breaking the kiss. "I have to get to class."

"It's a shame that I have a free period and you don't," Hermione said straitening her clothes. Severus smiled and pulled her into a short kiss. Hermione took his hand in hers as he started to leave.

"I'll see you later." They stretched their arms, but had to let their hands drop when he walked out of the room. Hermione watched him walk away and just smiled. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time. She couldn't believe what she had just done. If she was back in her time and someone had told her that she would make out with a seventeen year old Severus Snape, she would have laughed at them and recommended that they visit St. Mungo's. She left the room and went to find Lily. She just needed to do something, scream, shout, laugh, talk, anything. She was just too excited to keep it all inside.

"Lily!" Hermione yelled when she saw Lily in the Gryffindor common room.

"What is it Hermione?" Lily said looking concerned.

"Come with me. I have to tell you something." Hermione grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her up to their room.

"Ok tell me. Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Hermione laughed.

"Nothing's wrong actually."

"Well for Merlin's beard you had me scared to death."

"Sorry, but something did happen." Hermione clasped her hands together and put them up to her face to stop herself from screaming. Lily's eyes went wide.

"With Severus?" Hermione's grin got even bigger.

"Mm hm," Hermione nodded still holding her hands to her mouth. Lily too almost screamed.

"Oh my god! When did it happen? What happened? Tell me _everything_!" Lily pulled Hermione over to the bed and sat down. Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Ok first of all I kind of lied about what I did last night. I _did _go to the library and we _did _get into an argument but it was stupid. He said I was sitting at his table but I didn't move so he just sat with me. Then when I got up to leave I accidentally touched his leg with mine but I tried to act like I didn't notice. Then when I stood up he grabbed my arm, stood up, whispered something in my ear, and kissed me. On the neck of course." Hermione took another deep breath.

"What did he whisper in your ear?"

"He said, 'You shouldn't punish yourself for things you can't control. Stop denying your heart what it wants.' Then this morning when I went to talk to him about it, I asked him why he acted like he hated me but then did that."

"And what did he say?"

"He said he never hated me, that he only misjudged me." Hermione didn't say anything for a few seconds and Lily thought she was done.

"That's it? That's why you're so excited?"

"No, there's more."

"Well come on, get to all the juicy details." Hermione smiled.

"Ok, ok. Then he moved closer and I kissed him. That was one hell of a kiss," Hermione said gazing off into the distance. Then she snapped back into focus. "Anyways then I asked him if I was just some random girl."

"Hermione, its Severus. He doesn't have random girls."

"Well I know that _now_. Then he said I was his first girlfriend."

"Aww how cute."

"I know. He's so sweet and innocent. Ok he's not really innocent," Hermione said grinning.

"Well I'm happy for you. So have you told him? About who you _really _are?"

"No not yet. How would I? I can't just walk up and say, 'Hey Severus, it's really great making out with you and all but just so you know I'm really from the future. And where I come from you're my professor who's twenty years older than me and not to mention the most hated teacher at Hogwarts.' I can't do that."

"Good point. But you know that if Dumbledore does find a way to send you back you're going to have to tell him."

"I know. But I don't want to think about that for now."

"Ok. But this is great Hermione." Lily hugged Hermione.

"Hey shouldn't we be getting to class?" Hermione asked. Lily looked at the clock.

"Yeah, let's go." They headed back down stairs and James joined them. Lily and James walked ahead of Hermione but she didn't care. She was thinking about Severus. Mostly about him as a teacher. Now he didn't seem so bad to her any more. He had been made into the nasty man he was from being tortured as a teen. This made Hermione sad but then she was suddenly pulled into a narrow corridor.

"What the…" But a hand covered her mouth.

"Sh, it's just me," Severus said and lowered his hand.

"Bloody hell, Severus you scared me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"That's ok. I thought it was someone else. I'm glad it was you." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Think I can still a kiss before class?"

"I think I can manage that," Hermione said grinning as he lowered his lips to hers.

"Are you in Transfiguration with me?" Hermione asked and Severus nodded. Hermione smiled and slipped her hand into his. They walked to the door and kissed quickly before dropping their hands and entering. Lily who had just seen Hermione come in was smirking. Hermione walked over and sat next to Lily and Severus sat across from them.

"Been having a quick snog fest have you?" Lily whispered. Hermione smiled and elbowed Lily in the ribs. Lily mouthed an 'ouch' before turning to the teacher. Once the teacher had stopped lecturing Hermione turned to Lily.

"Sorry, but you didn't have to say it so loud."

"I didn't say it that loud. And why do you care who knows anyways? Isn't everyone gonna find out eventually?"

"I don't know, but we, Severus and I, haven't even talked about that yet. Hell we haven't really talked at all." Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Oh stop. You know what I mean."

"Yeah that all you've done is snog him."

"_No_," Hermione said trying to sound convincing.

"Whatever you say Hermione."

A/N: Well do you like? Please please please review!


	5. Her Secret's Out

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, but I had writer's block for this chapter. I really should be doing homework right now but I'm writing this instead. Someone asked how old Hermione was in this story. She is 17 and so is Severus.

Oh btw, sorry this chapter is so short but it just worked out that way. Hope you like.

Chapter 5: Her Secret's Out

Over the next couple of months, Severus and Hermione were inseparable, when they were alone. Slowly they had made their relationship public. They just weren't all over each other in public, like they were when they were alone. Lucius had acted as they thought. He had called Severus a traitor for lowering himself to be with a "mudblood" like Hermione. James and Sirius weren't too happy with it but they were at least civil to Severus, for Hermione's sake. Lily was happy for Hermione.

Hermione was sitting on her bed with Severus, looking out the window. He was rubbing Hermione's arm and she was leaning against him. Hermione looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed her. He moved his hand to her waist and slipped it up her shirt. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled him on top of her. He slipped off her shirt and she gasped as the cold air hit her skin. He leaned down and kissed her again. She had almost taken off his shirt when Lily came bolting through the door. Hermione screamed and pushed Severus off of her so that he fell to the floor. She grabbed her blanket to cover herself up and sat up.

"Lily! What do you want?" Severus stood up and rubbed his head from hitting it on the floor. Hermione was looking around for her shirt, found it and put it on, although it was inside out.

"Sorry Hermione, but Professor Dumbledore is looking for you." Hermione groaned and waved her wand so that her shirt was on the right way. She got up and headed to Dumbledore's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in Miss Granger."

"Lily said you wanted to see me professor." Dumbledore nodded and motioned for Hermione to sit down, which she did.

"I have good news Miss Granger. I have figured out how to send you back to the future." Hermione could have sworn that her heart stopped then and there.

"What?"

"I've found a way to send you home however I won't be able to do for one week. That should give you enough time to say goodbye to your new friends shouldn't it?"

Two weeks? She only had one more week left with Severus. She hadn't even told him she was from the future yet.

"Professor, I was wondering if I _have _to go home. I mean what if I wanted to stay here?"

"I'm afraid you have no choice. You being here for _this _long may have already affected the future." She nodded. She couldn't speak or else she might burst into tears right there. She got up and headed back to her dorm. By the time she made it back to the common room, she had tears running down her face. She wasn't sobbing, but silently crying. Lily was sitting with James and Sirius near the fire, and was laughing. As soon as she saw Hermione, her smile vanished from her face. She got up and ran over to Hermione.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I'm going home," Hermione said blankly. Lily's jaw dropped.

"Already? But you haven't even been here that long."

"I have one week until I leave."

"Does Severus know yet?" Hermione shook her head. She went upstairs and found Severus sitting on her bed.

"Hey I hope you don't mind that I waited here. I wanted to see…what's wrong?" He noticed that she had been crying. Hermione sat down next to him and looked up into his eyes.

"Severus, I have something to tell you."

"What is it? What's wrong?" She sighed and he wiped the tears off of her face.

"I'm from the future."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm from the future. When I came hear three months ago, it was because I accidentally went back in time, twenty years."

"Are you serious?" She nodded.

"And now I have to go back."

"What? When?"

"In a week. Dumbledore just told me. And there's more."

"What is it?"

"Well in the future, we know each other. You work here, at Hogwarts. You're the Potions master. And I'm your…" Severus cut her off.

"Student. You're my student," he said very serious. She nodded hoping that he wasn't mad.

"You're also kind of…mean, to the students."

"What about you? Am I mean to you?"

"Well…"

"I am aren't I?" She nodded again.

"But I always admired you. You're a great teacher. I think the only reason that you're mean to me is because you _really _don't like my friends."

"So you knew this whole time that you've been dating your future professor." She nodded.

"Trust me; it was just as weird for me as it is for you right now. But I was willing to put all that aside, so I could be with you." He stood up and Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Wait. Where are you going?" He looked at the floor.

"I need to think about some things." Hermione's jaw dropped and she let go of his hand.

"Wait. What things? You can think about them here." He opened his mouth to speak but then stopped. He sighed and left. Hermione just stared at the door after he left. She couldn't move. Lily slipped into the room and saw Hermione sitting on her bed.

"Hermione?" She walked over to Hermione and sat down next to her. Hermione leaned against Lily and started crying again. Lily hugged her and sat with her the rest of the night.

The next morning Hermione got up and went to breakfast. She looked like a mess but didn't care. She looked for Severus and saw him sitting alone at the Slytherin table. She wanted to go talk to him, but couldn't work up the courage. He didn't look up from his plate once. Hermione didn't say anything at breakfast. When people asked her what was wrong, Lily would tell them to leave her alone.

Hermione didn't even know why she was so upset. She had only dated him for a few months. And he _had _always been horrible to her as a teacher. But when she was with him it just felt right. She wondered what he would be like when she returned home. Would he even remember her? Hermione couldn't bear to think about it.

All day she tried to focus on her classes but found it too hard. She just wanted to break down and cry. By the time the day was over she couldn't even make it up the stairs. She just sat on her favorite couch and watched people come and go. She saw Lily go up to James' room and then leave and then go back up to her own room. This didn't even faze Hermione but then Lily came _back _down the stairs and sat across from Hermione.

"Hey come on. Why don't you go upstairs and lay down?" Hermione nodded and went upstairs. She was surprised she even made it up them. Lily hadn't followed her like she thought she would. It was dark in the room when she got there. The only light was a single moon beam that was shining on something small on her bed. Hermione squinted her eyes to try and see what it was. She walked over to her bed trying not to trip over anything. It was a small velvet box. Hermione gasped and picked it up. She opened it and found a silver ring inside. It had a pink heart in the center. She was about to take it out when she heard a noise.

"Ahem." Hermione turned around to find Severus standing in the doorway.

A/N: ooooh a cliffie. Whats he doing there? And whats with the ring? guess you better review.


	6. The Week Winds Down

A/N: I'm back. Sorry about the cliffie everyone but I had to keep it interesting. Don't worry though because now you get to find out what happens. The chorus to the song "Speechless" are in the beginning. It's a song by The Veronicas. I thought it fit the feelings of Hermione towards Severus so I put them in. Hope you like.

Chapter 6: The Week Winds Down

_Speechless_

_You leave me speechless,_

_When you talk to me._

_You leave me breathless,_

_The way you look at me._

_You manage to disarm me,_

_My soul is shining through._

_I can't help but surrender,_

_My everything to you._

_The Veronicas_

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you. I had things to think about. Well I've thought about them." Severus started to walk towards her. He took the ring out of her hands and looked at it.

"Do you know what this is Hermione?" She shook her head.

"It's a promise ring, Hermione." He took her left hand and slipped it on her ring finger.

"If you wear it with the point of the heart towards you, it means you belong to someone. This ring represents my promise to you Hermione. I promise to wait for you. Even if it takes twenty years. Even if you forget about me, I'll wait for you forever. I love you."

"You do?" He nodded and wiped away the tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"I love you too." She threw her arms around his neck.

"Wear that ring always, Hermione. And I promise to find you."

"I can't believe I have to leave in a week. Everything was going so perfect. I don't want to leave you."

"Don't think about that now."

"How did you get up here anyways?"

"Lily helped me. She brought me James' invisibility cloak."

"Remind me to thank her." That night they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning they awoke together. Hermione stretched out her left arm and smiled at her ring. When they headed down to breakfast Hermione slipped her hand inside Severus'. He kissed her before heading over to the Slytherin table. She headed over to the Gryffindor table. Lily was waiting for her.

"So let me see it."

"See what?" Hermione asked confused.

"The ring!"

"Oh that." Hermione smiled and held her left hand up for Lily to see. Lily screamed and caused the whole Great Hall to look in their direction.

"Lily! Hush!" Lily lowered her head so as not to be seen as easily.

"Sorry. It's gorgeous."

"So helped any one sneak into our room lately?" Lily smirked.

"He told you?"

"Yes. You just let me sit there thinking it was over. Thanks though."

"No problem." Hermione looked at Lily.

"I'm going to miss you Lily." Lily smiled and hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you too. Ok I need to stop before _I _start crying." Hermione laughed. Severus came over and sat next to Hermione and put his arm around her waist.

"What are you doing at the Gryffindor table?" Hermione asked taking his hand.

"The Slytherin table just gets so boring, with all their talk of 'pure blood' this and 'pure blood' that. Who wants to be a pure blood Slytherin anyways?"

"Well said Severus," Lily said. After a long day of being separated by classes, Hermione and Severus finally had some time together. They took this time to take a walk out side. Severus held her close and she wrapped her arms around his waist. They went out and sat near the lake. As it was rather cold out, they sat close together. Severus conjured a blanket and threw it around them. They just sat together for about twenty minutes when they decided to head indoors. When they reached the Gryffindor tower, they headed up to Hermione's room. He faced her and pulled her into a hug. He kissed her forehead and she looked up into his eyes.

That night they skipped dinner and Severus stayed in Hermione's room. Lily must have spent the night with James because she hadn't come in all night. Hermione woke up and smiled when she looked over and saw Severus asleep. He was laying on his stomach and she was on her back. He had his arm draped over her stomach and their legs were entwined. Just then Lily came sneaking into the room but stopped when she saw Severus and Hermione. She raised her eyebrows at Hermione which made her get up. She carefully moved Severus' arms and untangled her legs. She pulled Lily down into the common room.

"Hermione was that what it looked like?"

"And what exactly did it look like?"

"Like you had a boy spend the night, in our room, in your bed."

"You make it sound like it was some random guy, it was only Severus," Hermione pointed out. "And we didn't have _sex_, if that's what you're thinking," she added quickly.

"Well why not?"

"Lily!"

"What? You love him, he loves you. And you're leaving in…what is it? Like four or five _days_? And you were _this close _the other night, if it hadn't been for…" She trailed off.

"Yeah if it hadn't been for _you_."

"So you _do _want to."

"I don't know. Maybe." Hermione looked away but then couldn't help but grin. "Speaking of _that_, where were _you_ last night?" Lily blushed and mumbled something.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"I was in James' room. But we didn't do anything."

"Well why not?"

"Ok I get your point." Hermione smiled.

"I should go see if Severus is up yet." Lily smirked as she watched Hermione go up the stairs and into their room. Hermione peered in the door and saw that Severus was still sleeping, facing the wall. She smiled and sat down on her bed next to him. He rolled over and opened his eyes to look at her.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I was already awake." He rubbed her arm and smiled. She leaned down and kissed him. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened them allowing him to explore her mouth. He grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him so that she was straddling his legs. Hermione smiled and pulled out her wand. She waved it at the door and Severus heard it lock.

"I'm not taking any chances this time." She pulled her shirt off over her head and leaned down to kiss him again. He put his hands on her waist but broke the kiss.

"Hermione, are you sure you want to do this? I mean you're not just doing this because you're leaving are you?"

"Of course not. I love you Severus and you know I don't want to leave."

"I love you too Hermione." She pulled off his shirt and ran her hands over his bare skin. He grabbed her hips and rolled over so he was on top of her. He kissed her neck as he unbuttoned her bra. She gasped as the cool air hit her beasts. Severus blew on her nipple, making her squirm. He smiled as she arched her back to get closer to him.

"Please Severus," she whispered. He flicked his tongue across her nipple making her moan. Finally he lowered his mouth to her breast and sucked it while his hand roamed her skin. After a few second he moved to the other breast. Then he kissed her stomach gently. He kissed down to the hem of her shorts and pulled them off. He looked up into her eyes which were full of lust, and smiled.

He pulled off her underwear and took in her sweet smell. He pushed her legs apart and slipped his tongue into her. She let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. As he sucked she squirmed more. Her breathing sped up and she gripped the sheets of her bed. He knew she was about to climax but he stopped. She looked up as she felt him leave her and she looked frustrated. He slipped off his pants and boxers and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled lovingly.

(Later that day)

Hermione was laying with her head on Severus' chest while drawing patterns on his stomach. He was rubbing her head.

"Wow. That was amazing," Hermione finally said. She looked up at him.

"Yes it was. Hermione I thought I should let you know something."

"What is it?"

"I'm well I was a…virgin." She smiled.

"I am well was a virgin too. That just makes it even more special. But I do have one question."

"Yeah?"

"If you were a virgin, then how did you know exactly the right things to do?" He grinned.

"I didn't. I was just winging it."

"I'm so glad that today is Saturday. What time is it by the way?" Severus looked at the clock.

"It's about noon."

"Should we make an appearance some time today?"

"I suppose we should." Ten minutes later they emerged into the Gryffindor common room. They held hands as they walked past all the chatting Gryffindors. One Gryffindor spotted them and followed them out.

"I should go back to my own dorm. They'll be wondering where I've been all night." He grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. She kissed him quickly and he left.

"Oh _Hermione_." Hermione turned around and found Lily coming through the portrait smirking.

"Yes Lily?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Where have you been all morning? I haven't seen you since our _talk_."

"What ever are you talking about Lily?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Hermione. Besides I _heard _you." Hermione's face went redder than Lily's hair.

"What do you mean?"

"I went up to our room to talk to you and the door was locked. But I could _hear _everything."

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to last me a lifetime. Believe me, I left immediately. I also told everyone that someone had released a stinking potion so no one would go up there."

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled while still blushing.

"_So_, are you gonna tell me what happened?"

"You already know what happened."

"But its better when I hear it from you. Well I heard it from you before but…"

"Fine, I'll tell you." Hermione linked arms with Lily and they went to find a secluded area to talk.

A/N: Well did you like it? I tried not to make it _too _graphic that's why I cut it off. Ok now go tell me what you think.


	7. Tonight?

A/N: Here's the last chapter. That's right the _last one_. But have no fear there _will be_ a sequel. I already have the idea for it. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7: Tonight?

Hermione and Lily had found an empty class room and Hermione told Lily everything that had happened between her and Severus. Finally they went to get some lunch. After they had eaten, James came over and took Lily out for a walk, leaving Hermione all alone. She decided to take a walk around the castle.

"I can't believe in four days I'll be back with Harry, Ron and Ginny," she said aloud to herself. "What's going to happen to me and Severus?" She looked down at her ring and smiled. She had to admit that it would be weird seeing him as her professor again. But that didn't matter to her. Age didn't matter in love. She would love him no matter what. Just as she was thinking that she felt someone come up behind her and wrap their arms around her waist. Severus rested his head on her shoulder and she reached back and ran her hand through his hair.

"What are you doing all alone out here?" She turned around to face him.

"I was just thinking."

"Oh. I've been thinking too."

"About what?"

"About us. I mean won't it be weird for you to have a relationship with me when I'm your teacher again? I'll be old enough to be your father."

"I don't care about that." She took his hand and they just walked around the castle talking about everything that had happened since Hermione came here.

That night Severus kissed her good bye and went back to his own dorm. Hermione sat on the couch in the common room and sighed. She didn't want to go back to the future. She wanted to stay here with Severus. Yeah she missed Harry and Ron but she loved Severus. She didn't know why but she just had a feeling that things wouldn't be the same when she returned home. She fell asleep on the couch and woke the next morning with a blanket over her. She sat up and looked around. The fire had gone out and she pulled the blanket closer to her when she realized how cold it was. It had to be late because it was pitch black outside. She wrapped the blanket around her and headed up to her room. She climbed into her bed and looked out the window. She fell asleep quickly.

_Hermione woke up in an enormous room. Wait this was _her _room. She looked around. It had been her room before she had gone back in time. It was the Head Girl's room. She had returned to the future. She quickly got up and dressed and bolted out of the room. She headed to the Gryffindor common room. She smiled when she saw Harry and Ron sitting on the couch by the fire playing chess. She ran over to Harry and almost knocked him over as she hugged him._

"_Hermione, what's wrong? You're acting like you haven't seen us in ages," Ron said after she had tackled him too. _

"_I'm just so happy to see you guys." _

"_Ok Hermione. Why don't we leave you to uh…we gotta go." Hermione smiled. She knew they hated it when she got emotional. She then remembered Severus. She got up and ran out of the room. She was running down to the dungeons when she collided with something. She fell to the floor hard but smiled when she looked up._

"_Severus!"_

"_I do believe that's Professor Snape to you Miss Granger. Five points from Gryffindor for addressing me inappropriately and five more for not watching where you were going." She couldn't believe what she was hearing._

"_Five more points for staring." He smirked._

Hermione sat straight up and looked around the room. She sighed when she saw that she was still in Lily's room. She wiped her face and realized that she had been crying in her sleep. She got up and got dressed. She left the room and went to find Severus. She found him in the hallway by the Great Hall. She ran and hugged him. She didn't want to let him go.

"Hermione, I…need…air."

"What? Oh sorry." She let go.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"I just had the worst dream ever. I went to back to the future. I saw you but you still hated me." She started sobbing into his chest.

"Hermione, that's not going to happen. It was just a dream." She stopped crying and looked up at him.

"Hermione, I could never hate you. I have no idea how I could have hated you before you came here. I promise you that I will never forget about you." She nodded and calmed down. Just then Professor Dumbledore called Hermione's name.

"Miss Granger!" She turned around and saw Dumbledore coming over to her.

"Yes Professor?"

"I need to speak with you. It is urgent." Hermione looked confused but followed him leaving Severus standing there. Dumbledore pulled her away from everyone.

"Miss Granger, it seems that I have miscalculated when you are to go home."

"What do you mean?"

"You must return tonight or else something terrible could happen."

"Tonight? But I was supposed to have three more days."

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but it seems we have no choice. You must be in my office by exactly five o'clock tonight."

"Five? But that's so soon."

"I'm sorry." He smiled sympathetically and left. She watched him walk away and then collapsed onto the floor. Severus came looking for her and saw her sitting on the floor. He ran over to her.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" She stared at the floor in front of her.

"Hermione!" She looked up at him, her eyes red from crying. Her face was blank.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving tonight," she whispered.

"What? No you have three more days." She shook her head.

"No, Dumbledore just told me. I have to leave tonight." Severus didn't know what to say. He helped her stand up and they walked back to her room. Lily was sitting on the couch. She got up and came over to them.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Severus turned to Hermione.

"Does she know about…?" he asked nodding to Lily. Hermione nodded.

"Come on, I'll tell you upstairs," Severus told Lily. The three of them went up to Hermione and Lily's room.

"Ok now what's going on?" Lily asked.

"Hermione has to go home."

"Well I knew that."

"Tonight," Hermione said quietly.

"Tonight?" Hermione nodded. After about seven hours Hermione was standing outside the entrance to Dumbledore's office with Lily and Severus. Lily was trying not to cry.

"I'm going to miss you so much Lil." Hermione hugged Lily.

"I'm going to miss you too Hermione. Promise me you won't forget me."

"I could never forget you Lily. I hope I get to see you in the future." Lily didn't catch the seriousness in Hermione's voice when she had said this. Hermione, of course, was talking about Voldemort. Lily had started crying and so had Hermione. Lily left saying good bye one last time. She knew Severus and Hermione would want to be alone. When Lily had gone Hermione turned to Severus.

"I love you Severus," Hermione said starting to cry again. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I love you too Hermione." He pulled her away and took her left hand. He kissed her ring.

"Remember this ring, Hermione. I will wait for you. I promise you."

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said emerging from his office. "It is time." Hermione nodded and hugged Severus one last time. She followed Dumbledore into his office. She wiped the tears off of her face.

"Take this," Dumbledore said handing her, her time turner. "It is scheduled to take you back to the future in five minutes time. But there are some things you should know." He was very serious and the twinkle had gone from his eyes.

"Yes Professor?"

"When you return to the future, you won't remember any of what has happened since you came here."

"What?" Hermione thought her heart had stopped.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but it is for your own protection."

"But I don't want to forget this. Any of it!"

"Trust me, it is for the best. I bid you farewell and I hope all is well in the future." Before she could say anything she felt her stomach lurch and looked down at her spinning time turner. The last thing she heard were Severus' last words to her, _'I promise you'_.

THE END

A/N: I know, I know, it was sad. But don't worry; I'll make it up to you in the sequel. I promise. Now go review and tell me how you liked the ending.


End file.
